1x04 It's love (The building)
by Castlestar4
Summary: This is episode 4 of my series. In this episode we find out what happened to Bobbi (Spoiler: She's not doing that great), Jemma has a nagging problem and Fitz follows Jemma's advice and gives Skye a chance at the office. Let's hope she doesn't spoil it!
1. I'm calling Skye first

Fitz and Jemma climbed into their taxi at exactly midnight on 12th of September, their plane had been delayed for 4 hours and they had spent a long time doing nothing. Jemma finished her book and they had both watched all the episodes of doctor who they had downloaded and they couldn't download any more because they was no service so it was a huge relief to be back heading home.

The first thing Jemma did when she got in the car was check her phone. Now that she had service any texts or call she had missed would show and she had missed a lot. One missed call from May, one missed call from Hunter, one missed call from Coulson, one missed call from Banner (probably about how to run the company) and, to top it all off, five missed calls from Skye. Fitz, looking over her shoulder and spotting the missed calls, made a low whistle and exclaimed, "What did we miss when we were out?"

"Not sure, I'll call her back," Jemma said.

"Shouldn't you call back Banner first? He probably had an emergency at the office."

"Ugh, Fitz! Aren't you more worried about what's happening to our friends." Jemma asked, exasperated.

"I'm sure they're fine. You know Skye, she's always so over dramatic."

"I'm calling Skye first." Jemma stated. Fitz rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Skye and May were waiting in the hospital for Bobbi to return. They didn't know if she was alright, or the extent of her injuries but they were refusing to leave until Bobbi returned. There wasn't much of a conversation though, but Skye felt much more comfortable in May's company than she had twenty-four hours ago.

The room was pretty empty, it was very late, in fact, as Skye picked up her phone to checked the time she realised it had just gone midnight. It was lucky she picked her phone up at that moment as her phone was on silent and Jemma was trying to call her. She quickly answered it. Jemma spoke first.

"Hey, what's up Skye? You tried to call me five times!" Before Skye had the chance to answer she had the inaudible voice of Fitz and then Jemma telling him to be quiet. Glad for the small humour in the situation she smiled and then replied.

"Bobbi, she fell down the stairs. We're at the hospital right now."

"Gosh! Is she alright? We'll come straight away."

"I wouldn't bother now." Skye said, "Just go home and relax, you're flights been delayed, you probably haven't slept, get some sleep, we'll be back by morning."

"Alright." Jemma said, realising in that instant just how tired she actually was. "Have you spoken to Hunter?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"It's just that this might affect him more than he realises."

Before Skye could question Jemma further, a doctor returned to tell Skye and May what happened to Bobbi so Skye quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So, what huge drama has Skye gotten into this time?" Fitz smirked a little.

"Did you not get by my tone that this was serious?"

"I thought that maybe you were playing along."

"Well I wasn't." Fitz stopped smiling.

"What happened?"

"Bobbi's hurt. Bad." Fitz didn't know what to say. He didn't question further, but there was a small amount of tension in the car as Jemma made it clear she was a little annoyed at Fitz's reaction to the situation.

Fitz didn't ask Jemma to call Banner back.


	2. A sad smile

Hunter woke next morning feeling calm and happy. HIs audition the night before had gone well and he had high hopes of getting the part. His plans for the day were easy, same as normal, so he was shocked and upset to see a message that from Skye pop up on his phone screen when he turned it on.

Bobbi fell down the stairs. At hospital now. Should be alright. Don't come. Wait at home. We'll be back soon.

In that instance Hunter felt his heart in his head and a short but sharp wave of panic like and electric current shocked his body. It didn't take him two seconds to decide that he would definitely be going to that hospital. Right now.

He left his apartment 10 minutes later, realising that it was likely the quickest he had ever gotten ready, and rushed downstairs so quickly he almost tripped over himself. He had just exited the building when he saw Skye in the window of a cab and waved and jumped frantically in order to get her attention.

Skye climbed out and May did too. Hunter couldn't see Bobbi though.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's in the car." May replied. Hunter tried to run to the cab but Skye stopped him.

"Give her a minute." She said.

Hunter stopped and watched as Bobbi climbed out of the car and May handed her two crutches. Her left leg was in a cast and she wasn't putting any weight on it. She hopped over to the pavement and towards Hunter, stood still from shock.

"Hey," She said, smiling. It was a sad smile though, a fake one. Hunter didn't say anything, he just gave her a hug that lasted a long time. When they let each other go, Hunter found his voice.

"Are you alright? I mean obviously you're not alright but-" He paused, awkwardly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hunter." She gave a small chuckle and Hunter and Bobbi hugged again. When Hunter looked around again, he realised May and Skye had gone. He was kind of annoyed that they had left him alone to get her up the stairs but more than that he was happy and thankful that they had left him alone with Bobbi to have a moment.

On the way up the stairs Hunter went to help Bobbi up multiple times but she always just shrugged him off, wanting to be independent, wanting to not do anything different. When they reached Fitz-Simmons floor Bobbi asked if Hunter wouldn't mind going to Fitz-Simmons for a moment to tell them that she was alright. Hunter didn't want to waste time that it might take to get to her apartment. After a small protest on his part, Hunter decided that it was the polite thing to do and also that it might be a good idea for Bobbi to have a break before going up the last few flights of stairs.

Hunter let Bobbi knock on the door. Simmons answered and they could see Fitz behind on the breakfast bar eating breakfast. As soon as Jemma realised who it was she threw herself into Bobbi's arms going in for a rather violent hug. In a fast reaction Hunter snapped, "Hey, give her space, calm down." He even took a step forward to push Jemma off but Bobbi waved her arm in a gesture showing Hunter needn't worry.

As Jemma and Bobbi let out their emotions in a heartfelt hug, Fitz stood up and headed over. "What happened?"

"Did Skye not tell you? She didn't tell me either." Hunter seemed rather frantic and annoyed.

"Hey," Bobbi said, letting go of Jemma, "Calm down, alright."

"I just don't appreciate being left out of things." Hunter sulked, "Especially when-" He cut himself short. Blushing slightly.

"Go on, Hunter," Bobbi pressed him. "Especially when…"

Hunter looked down, embarrassed, "Especially when it's about you." He looked up and straight at Bobbi who looked back. It was rare to catch Hunter in a moment of vulnerability like this. So unsure, so nervous. Bobbi prefered him like this, he always seemed so outspoken, saying what he felt, nothing less. Seeing him like this made him seem more human, proved he had flaws, like everyone else.

"Do you want to go back up to your room?" Fitz asked, breaking the strange staring match that seemed to have broken out between the two of them.

"Yeah…. yeah." Hunter said, seeming nervous again. "Sound good, Bob?"

"Yeah."


	3. Calm down

Hunter spent the whole of that day with Bobbi. They just sat on her sofa, they didn't even really talk that much but Hunter had made a private promise to himself that he was going to stay with Bobbi and make she was absolutely fine before he left her side. He would sleep if that's what it took, and miss his first callback in months the next day if he wasn't absolutely certain she was managing on her own.

Bobbi was pleased to have company. She was hiding her pain very well, it wasn't even the physical aspect, it was the emotional one. She would have to change her whole routine. How was she going to manage to carry in all her classes' books? As if on cue Hunter said, "Tomorrow you don't have to go in, get cover, but if you want to, which I know you will," Bobbi smiled slightly at this comment, Hunter knew her so much better than all the others, "Then I'm coming in too. I'll help you bring in that classes books-"

Bobbi interrupted, "Actually it's two. It's two classes worth of books."

"Right." Hunter said, "Well than I will bring in all the books. You don't have to carry anything."

"Hunter, I'm perfectly capable of-"

"No." Hunter snapped at her, "No you're not." They then proceeded to sit in silence and, despite protests from Bobbi, Hunter then slept on the couch overnight.

It was the first day back at the office and Fitz was wearing one of his best suits. It wasn't that unusual for him to wear suits it's just that on a regular basis this tended not to be the case. As soon as he entered his office his secretary, Piper, told him that Banner wanted to see him urgently so instead of actually going into his office, he instead walked down the corridor to Banner's. He wished that it was an abnormal thing for Banner to 'need him urgently' but unfortunately Banner needing him immediately could be anything from the coffee machine being broken to an all out civil war.

Fitz knocked on Banner's door and heard him answer. Once he realised who it was his faced changed from his normal thinking face to one of anger. This was also not uncommon and Fitz was used to Banner's sudden temper tantrums by now, although he couldn't see what he would have done to upset him.

Banner took a step forward and Fitz took a step back. You would think considering the fact that Fitz was the head of the company, he would be intimidating Banner but that was no how it worked.

"Where have you been?" His voice was calm and quiet for now but Fitz knew to tread lightly for that could change at any moment.

"I've been in Portugal on holiday, like we discussed. You were left in charge." It was like handling a baby dragon.

"I know that," he snapped, "But you said you would be here yesterday, well, I was here but neither you nor Simmons were so what was up with that?!" Banner got louder and louder as he spoke, so much so that Fitz actually out his hand in front of himself in some strange form of self-defense. (It wasn't like he had taken any of Ward's classes afterall!) It wasn't that Banner was scaring him now but just that Fitz knew where this could go; he had seen it happen before.

"Our flight was delayed, we didn't get back until midnight last night."

"And still you didn't come in." Banner said, taking another step forward.

"We wouldn't have been any use; we were half asleep, okay. Calm down."

Banner eyed Fitz suspiciously for a few seconds, so long that Fitz was sure he might have to run and come back later, but then his posture lessened and he sat back down in his chair. Fitz relaxed too, he hadn't even noticed how stiff he had become. He couldn't quite believe that they had left this man in charge of their company. Of coarse, he had been against it the whole time, much prefering someone like Nish to be running the show while they were gone, it was Jemma really who had convinced him that Banner was the better fit.

Then he remembered why he was here in the first place. He was needed 'urgently'. He panicked again. What on earth had Banner managed to achieve whilst they were away? He had done something awful. He just knew it. And none of it would have happened if they had left Nish in charge like he suggested.

"You needed me?" Fitz said, as he hesitantly sat on the second chair in the room; he didn't want to do anything that might set him off again.

"Yeah, Nick Fury? He wants to buy some of our new tech. Most specifically the 'night-night' guns we have in process."

This was far better than Fitz could have hoped.

"Are you serious?" It was one of his dreams to have Nick Fury, one of the biggest investors in technology, buy his tech.

"Yes I am but I was trying to call to tell you that the meeting is today. In half an hour."

Fitz looked at Banner in disbelief. "Half an hour?"

"Yes, you have a problem?" Banner gave Fitz a hard stare.

"Of course not."

"You should probably get going then because it is at his office."

"We are going to be so late." Fitz sighed and stood up.

"We?" Banner asked, standing as well. "You're taking me? You never take me to deal meetings."

Fitz looked away and started walking out as he said, "Not today, Banner. I have someone else in mind." He shut the door behind him before he could hear what Banner's reply was.

 **I hope you don't mind that I took Banner's anger to the extreme but I was really enjoying writing that scene! Besides, hulk really is the most extreme anger you can get so I was just parellel-ing it I guess. I would love a review on any of the episodes guys, what do you like, what don't you like, who you want me to put in it. All is welcome. The main reason I put these onlline is so I can get feedback so...**

 **Also sorry I haven't been able to update much but I have lots going on at the moment. I'm doing my best. You might be interested to know that there are 10 episodes in season 1 of this however I already have plans for a season 2!**


End file.
